


of hearts and cores

by planetundersiege



Category: 3Below (Cartoon), Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: 3below - Freeform, Alien/Human Relationships, Dialogue, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Night, Staja, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Aja and Steve spend some time on Aja’s roof.





	of hearts and cores

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I binged 3below in one sitting. Here is some Staja.

The night had fallen hours ago, the sky was clear, pitch black with twinkling stars. It was peaceful, and almost quiet, except for a young couple. A young man, and a queen in waiting from another planet, with four arms and electric blue skin that had a slightly glow that lit up the roof in blue.

 

They were holding hands, and Aja happily looked at the sky in front of her as she sat close to Steve.

 

“No matter how many times I see them, the stars are still as beautiful as before. They remind me of Akiridion-5.” she said while smiling. “But, here, they mean more. These stars are present in some of my greatest memories.”

 

She carefully laid her head onto Steve’s shoulder and moved closer.

 

“You know Aja, this really reminds me of our first date.”

 

She laughed.

 

“It does! Only this time I don’t have to disappear in the middle of the date with no explanation because of my disguise wearing off, and then having to fight zerons.”

 

“Heh, yeah. That really was a Cinderella move, but with more well, fighting people from other planets.”

 

“Yeah, I’m just glad nothing like that is ruining this. I’ve wanted to just spend some time with you, undisturbed, while also learning more about Earth courting. I want to court you, the right way.”

 

“Aja, I already like you, and I don’t care if you show it in a human way or akiridion way. I didn’t fall in love with you for being a human, well, I thought you were a human back then. I fell in love with you, and I don’t care how you act or how you show your feelings. I fell in love with a cool warrior that just so happens to be out of this world. I’m just happy you like me back.”

 

Aja put her higher arms around Steve’s neck, while still holding his hand with her right lower one, and then leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

 

“My lumbering oaf, that was so beautiful.”

 

“Well, not as beautiful as you Aja.”

 

Aja felt warmer, she could practically feel her core rise in temperature, resulting in all of her body doing the same, every single molecule, as her skin all over her began to light up a shave brighter. She had understood that this would be her definition of the human term “blushing”.

 

She smiled once more, and let her higher arms go off Steve before pressing her head against his chest, listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat. So different from a core, yet it served the same purpose. The heart was his soul, like her core was hers. Much more fragile, and biological, but still a core in its own way unique way. It was beautiful, so human, so  _ Steve _ . And listening to it caused a calming sensation to spread across her body and mind.

 

“I… love you Steve.”

 

“I love you too Aja, more than anything.”


End file.
